


sound of that

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: “They warned me these sorts of things happened around Shepard, but did I listen? No.” Samantha huffed and crossed her arms. “I still continued to stay on the ship even after the evil clone experience.”“Shepard had an evil clone?” Tali asked, breaking Samantha from her rant.“Oh.” Samantha shook her head. “I should not have said that. I’m probably wrecking the time stream as we speak. Literally.”





	

“They warned me these sorts of things happened around Shepard, but did I listen? No.” Samantha huffed and crossed her arms. “I still continued to stay on the ship even after the evil clone experience.”

 

“Shepard had an evil clone?” Tali asked, breaking Samantha from her rant.

 

“Oh.” Samantha shook her head. “I should not have said that. I’m probably wrecking the time stream as we speak. Literally.” She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

 

Tali reached out to pat her on her shoulder. “Er, there there.” Tali said and it made Samantha laugh at the attempt of helping. “I’m sure the time stream will be fine. I won’t say anything. I promise.”

 

It was a good thing Tali was the only one there when Samantha had just randomly appeared in Engineering. Granted Tali had pulled out a shotgun and nearly killed her but Samantha had saved herself by knowing several facts about Tali. Unfortunately that meant explaining that she was there because of a time mishap and came from the future.

 

“You know there’s another me out there. Just running around, what if my being here somehow messes that up. Oh god, I’ve killed myself.” Samantha moped again, now lightly banging her head on the walls of Engineering where they sat.

 

“Well, hypothetically speaking it may not be a problem unless you were in direct proximity of each other.” Tali assured her.

 

“Thanks Tali.” Samantha smiled weakly at her, “For what it’s worth I’m glad I ran in to you.”

 

“Are we friends in the future?” Tali asked after a second.

 

“I wouldn’t say good friends exactly but yes. I mean we might be good friends. It’s just that you’re the crew of the Normandy!” Samantha exclaimed. “You’re heroes and legends and oh god I sound like that Maya Brooks did, I swear I’m not plotting to take control of Shepard.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tali deadpanned. “We’re just people, same as you. Well. Maybe not Shepard. She really is the strangest human I’ve ever met, I admire her but…”

 

“I know what you mean. No one else would have been worth the billions to bring them back from the dead. And her voice, well, it’s not EDI’s but it is rather- um.” Samantha broke off. “Can EDI hear us?”

 

“No, I’ve asked her to turn off sensors here when I work alone, I think they do something funny to my readings.” Tali said. “But this is an awkward conversation we seem to have gotten in to…”

 

“I do that. Stumble in to those a lot. It’s my perfected skill in life. Well that and strategy games.”

 

“I’ve hardly played them.” Tali admitted. “Never had much time to look at the ones on the Citadel. Everyone always brushes the Quarians away, they never expect us to have money.”

 

“Oh.” Samantha frowned and reached over to rest her hand on Tali’s leg. “I’ll teach you. When I get back to my timeline. If I get back to my time line. I mean you and Garrus and even Miranda are on the case looking at that strange orb we found. I just was the one foolish enough to touch it.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Even through the filter off Tali’s mask Samantha could hear the amusement in her voice.

 

“Thanks Tali. For letting me ramble like this.” Samantha smiled. “And for not shooting me.”

 

“Something tells me when you get back we’ll have a lot to talk about.”

 

“I look forward to it. Getting to know you, I do like you Tali.” Samantha realized what she said and backtracked. “Not like like you mind you, oh that’s so grade school. You do have a wonderful voice as well however. Please stop me.” Samantha begged over Tali’s laughter.

 

“Oh no, I think I’d like to hear more.”

 

At that moment however there was a breach of light, not unlike the one Samantha had shown up in in the first place.

 

“I think – I hope- that’s my exit.” Samantha stood up and took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

 

Tali stood up and held up her hand in a goodbye. “Keelah Se’lai, Samantha.”

 

“I hope this doesn’t hurt.” Samantha mumbled to herself and dove through towards the light. She stumbled as she reached it and hurled in to somebody. When she opened her eyes all she could see was purple and for a second thought she had failed until she saw Miranda and EDI standing there as well. “It worked! Oh!” She scooted off the person she’d ran in to. “Sorry about that Tali. You didn’t get a rupture or anything did you?” She held up her hand like she could fix something but Tali caught it midway.

 

“I’m fine Samantha.” Tali assured her. “And I just so happened to remember something too.”

 

“Oh?” Samantha asked curiously.

 

“You like my voice?” Tali teased and Samantha groaned as above them she heard snickers.

 

“I think we ought to leave these two alone.” Shepard’s voice cut through the noise. “You okay Samantha?”

 

“I’m fine Shepard. Just a day in the life on the Normandy right?” She asked and when no one corrected her she snorted in amusement. “Of course it is.”

 

Everyone trailed out of Engineering, leaving her and Tali still sitting awkwardly on the floor.

 

“So.” Samantha began at the same time Tali did and they both fell silent. “Oh this is silly.” Samantha sighed. “And so embarrassing but yes Tali, I like your voice.”

 

She thought she saw Tali’s eyes curve up slightly in a sign of a smile but it was hard to tell through the mask.

 

“I think I was promised to be taught some strategy games when you came back.” Tali said, standing up and offering Samantha her hand which she took.

 

“Well I am free for the rest of the night, though I think Chakwas should take a look at me. You don’t suppose that anything clings on to you from going through time do you?”

 

“I think you look fine.” Tali stated and that was flirting if Samantha ever heard it. She realized she hadn’t let go of Tali’s hand but didn’t feel like doing so any time soon.

 

“Oh.” She grinned. “Maybe Chakwas can wait a while.”

 

“I’m glad I rate above medical concern.” Tali said, laughing.

 

“Why? Do you think it is medically concerning?”

 

“Let’s get you checked out.” Tali tugged on her hand. “Maybe in more ways than one.”

 

“Well I certainly do like the sound of that.”


End file.
